Coming Undone
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Deidara is a wealthy orphan who is hiding his hands and a heart problem. The Akatsuki won't leave him be since he refuses to join. Soon enough though he nearly makes the ultimate sacrifice to save their leader Pein and winds up with amnesia. Eventual SaDe
1. Everythings wrong

Docuument Opened: 04/28/2009, 10:48pm.

Authors Note:

Chapter one has the drama but afterward it's humor.

////////////\\\\\\///////\\\\\//////////\\\\\//////////////\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\

He coughed out a little blood after the punch that hit the side of his face sent him on the ground. Even as good as he was not even he could take on the nine of them and win, well eight. The girl never seemed to get involved in their tormenting him. Almost everyday they wanted to pick a fight with him. Only because he _refused _to join their gang.

Well, Sasori probably did it since no matter what he tried he would not go out with him. It wasn't that he didn't like the red head, that couldn't be farther from the truth. But only known by him and his doctor he had a heart problem. The medicine helped prolong his life a bit but he would be surprised to make it to his sixteenth and or seventeenth birthday.

Besides, with his _birth defects _there was no way Sasori would still like him. That aside he would not want to put him through the pain of losing someone, assuming they ever went out and it worked.

After they left he staggered to get up and head back to his apartment. The place where he would probably end up dying alone.

/////////////\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\/////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\////\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly and with only one other confrontation with Akatsuki two days ago. Now it was Saturday morning and since it was such a nice day he decided to enjoy it. One of his favorite things to do was get an ice cream cone from one of the shops and take a walk around the local park. He enjoyed listening and watching the birds there.

Going into the parlour he was unaware of the blue haired girl following him inside.

/////////\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\

"You're surprisingly difficult to find, you know that?" She said while walking up beside him. He of course had visibly jumped but turned around to face her. "I'm not in the mood to fight today, un."

"Thats good since I did not come here to fight, simply talk. And yes I am alone. No, Pein did not send me to do this." She knew the shorter blond was no idiot and would probably not believe her. She was telling the truth however. She was not even wearing her gang jacket today. Just a simple white shirt with puffed sleeves and a pair of denim jeans with her slightly heeled black boots that went just below mid-calf. She also wore silver hoop earrings to match the stud below her bottom lip. Lastly there was a white origami flower pinned up in her blue hair.

He looked in her green eyes and for the most part could see that she was telling the truth, of course he still doubted her. Then again she really never participated in the fights he had with them.

"Fine. What did you want to talk about, un?" He crossed his arms.

"Hold on for a moment." She walked past him and up to the counter. He saw her talk to the clerk and not long later she came back and handed him an ice cream cone. "My treat. Shall we go then?"

He accepted the cone and hesitantly followed.

/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\

After a couple of minutes of walking the two were in the park seated at one of the benches.

"I'm curious. You refuse to join us but you never said why. Of course if it's touchy then we can talk about something else."

"That might be good, un." He did not even want to think about it today.

"Okay." She moved on to another topic and the two went back and forth for few minutes.

Finally after she asked if he liked birds after noticing his reactions to one whenever one would fly by and he asked about her hair color, a silence reigned for a moment before she spoke again. "I would like to apologize for what Pein and the others have been doing lately. It seems like mindless bullying and normally they're not like that." The girl had been wondering why Pein was so adamant on getting this boy in particular. Even his methods had been harsh.

"It's okay. I can tell it's not 'bullying' since they all fight at once. And believe me, I have seen actual bullies, un." Not even once had they held him down and beat him up like that. He held some minor respect for them since they did fight at least somewhat fair.

"You're a good kid." She could see why Sasori liked him.

They spent the next few minutes talking about various things. Of course she would be careful to not let Pein know that she had done this. She had only wanted to get to know the possible recruit a little better.

But after an hour she had to leave and he took his walk through the park. It was still early and he had no where to be.

//////\\\\//////////\\\\////////\\\\\\///\\\\\\\\///////\\\\////////\\\\\///////

Unbeknownst to the blond yet another Akatsuki member was watching him from a distance. A certain red head who couldn't figure out _why _the blond would not go out with him.

One of the last times he had asked he had even said he could get the others to stop fighting him even if he still did not wish to join. The younger teen still refused. He only told him in a bit of a sad tone that it was complicated.

Of course since he was Akasuna Sasori, he did not take 'no' for an answer in any form. He made a 'Tch' noise. It was not as if he was going to rape the teen, well, he wanted to do something along those lines but only consensual.

The only thing keeping him from going over there was the fact he knew that the blue eyed male would react like a deer who had been caught at it's drinking spot. He would act surprised then escape before the hunter could make his move. No, he would wait until they were both on school grounds to ask him again.

For now he would let the boy be and he left himself to go plot his next attempt Monday. He cast one more glance over at Deidara, who was leaning against a tree: Seemingly lost in his own world as he continued to gaze up at the clear blue sky.

////\\\\////////////////\\\\////////\\\\////\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\///\\\\\///////

The rest of Saturday came and went without incident. But now it was Sunday night and he had left his apartment to go buy some more clay since he was out. "Knew I should have gone yesterday, un." He muttered to himself as he turned the street corner.

"Wouldn't have pegged you as someone to f*cking talk to yourself." A silver haired teen stated having heard the blond.

Deidara's expression was one of annoyance at the sight of the Akatsuki. 'Just my luck to run into them now, un.'

"Have you reconsidered joining?" Pein was standing at the head of the group along with Konan.

He narrowed his eyes at them. "No. Can't you go pick on somebody else? I'm not the only person in the school who can fight, un."

"True, but you are the only other one who can fight at _our_ level. Unless you give me a good enough reason to not join then we will keep _asking_." Pein crossed his arms and everyone else remained silent.

'Maybe they will leave me alone if I tell them. It's not like it could get any worse, un.' He let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. You really wanna know, un?"

"Yes." He watched as the younger teen crossed his arms and glanced off to the side. Almost saddened.

"I'm dying. Every fight I get into, every punch and kick lowers my lifespan by some little bit. All because my heart is slowly failing. Even at this point I'm lucky to be alive so congratulations you know one of my three best kept secrets, un."

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"Should I have really had too, un?" He started walking past the silent group. Angry at them, at his heart, at everything. At least now they might leave him alone.

/////////\\\\////////////////\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\

After turning the corner he had walked a couple of blocks in silence. No one had followed him which he deemed a good thing. He stopped for a moment however after hearing some rustling from nearby.

His visible eye darted back and forth attempting to pinpoint the location of the noise. The blond had a feeling that he was about to shorten his lifespan a little bit more.

Something hard was suddenly pressed against the middle of his back. 'Why do I have to be right, un?'

"Give me your money and I won't shoot you." The man said in an almost shaky tone.

"You might as well shoot me, un." What good was this life to him anyway? He was already alone and being shot and left to slowly rot near an old alley would have just been icing on the cake.

"I mean it. Last warning, give me your wallet and you can live." The blond only grinned evilly. Why not take chances. Quickly he elbowed the mugger in the stomach and the man stumbled back a little accidentally firing off his gun and the bullet found itself in the back of the teens right shoulder.

He hissed in pain and had fallen to his knees as a familiar tightening in his chest made itself known. "Not...now, un." The teen felt like he could barely breathe. Only vaguely aware of the fact the mugger was still there.

"You've seen to much for me to let you live now kid." He couldn't even move as he heard the gun cock.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he looked up in time to see Akatsuki's leader, Pein, punch the man from the side. Not going down easily the man turned around to block the next punch and retaliate by kicking the ginger haired teen hard enough to send him stumbling backward a little bit behind the blond who was still on the ground and a couple of feet into the street.

Within a blink of an eye three other Akatsuki had the man surrounded. Sasori, the silver haired teen and another one with deep brown hair and what looked like various stitches on his face.

RIght now he wished the pain and tightness would hurry up and subside. It generally only lasted three to five minutes but at the moment it felt like it was taking an eternity, plus he could feel a little bit of blood running down his back and dripping on the concrete below him.

"Come on." The blue haired girl had knelt down beside him to help him stand up. Even in his current state he was reluctant to accept her help but did so regardless.

"What...are...you doing..here, un?" He managed to get out since the tightness had subsided a little. He glanced at her curiously. Pain still evident on his face though.

"Pein wanted to have a quick word with you and then we heard the gunshot." Konan looked a the others. Pein was still standing in the street but was not so far away as before. His arms were crossed while he watched the others.

Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu had beaten the man senseless by now and were watching him until the police arrived since Itachi called them.

Suddenly everyone's heads perked up a the sound of a car horn honking furiously as it sped closer to Pein who had yet to get out of the road.

Within a few seconds Deidara saw Konan's green eyes grow wide with worry as the vehicle came closer and much to his own surprise and that of everyone else he managed to garner enough energy to run over. "Lookout, un!" He gasped out while shoving the ginger haired teen hard enough to knock him out of the way and ultimately take the brunt of the front of the vehicle himself

His body rolled a few feet before stopping and landing on his side. Blood started pooliing around his two hidden palm mouths and his chest one. Everything seemed to go in a flurry from there.

//////\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\/////\\\\//\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////

It took nearly six hours of work before he was stable enough to be left alone in a room in the ICU.

Since it was three thirteen in the morning most of the Akatsuki had gone home. A little reluctantly since almost all of them felt some level of guilt for their tormenting of the younger teen. Even after finding out by accident about his extra mouths.

It was only Pein, Konan and Sasori who remained.

"What do we do now?" Sasori half asked Pein and half asked himself. He could take a guess now as to why the blond wouldn't go out with him.

"There's nothing we can do right now. We should head back home since it is Monday." He had been resting his head in his hands for a minute or so. He had been going back and forth with himself over the matter. The blond had saved his life but there was a good chance he was going to die sooner becuase of it. But if he had just mentioned it in the first then none of them would be there now.

He and Konan stood up, on some level he couldn't blame the teen for not wanting anyone to know. Things like that tended to bring on unwanted pity and certain attention. And it was fairly obvious that he wanted neither of those things.

/////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////

Everyday for almost a week at least two of them dropped by to check in on the comatose blond. For the most Sasori was always one of them.

On Thursday after Hidan had said he had to go, Sasori stayed behind to see the teen for a little longer.

He hovered over the sleeping form. Even with the oxygen mask around his face he looked peaceful. His long golden hair was completely down and the long fringe of bang was still settled over the left side of his face.

Against his better judgment he hesitantly ran his hand through a few pieces of stray hair hanging off to the side and blinked for a moment since he wasn't quite expecting it to be so soft.

Sasori retracted his hand hearing the door open and a glanced at the nurse who came in. He was silent for a moment but there was smething that had been bothering him slightly since the blond had been put in here. "Excuse me, but are we the only ones to have been by to see him?" She was a nice lady. One that had been there checking on the teen and changing his I.V.

"I guess he didn't tell you." She shook her head, she had been there to help take care of the boy for years.

"We haven't been friends for long." He looked back down at the sleeping form.

"I probably shouldn't even be telling you this but there is a small chance of brain damage and he may not remember much when he wakes up. But both of his parents have been dead for years. Normally I wouldn't wish that on a child but the boy was my first exception." She made a 'tsk' noise and proceeded to change his I.V. and check his heart monitor.

She saw the look on his face, one of concern and thought. The older woman wasn't sure but she could have sworn there was something else there as well. "Well, I can tell you this much. If his stats remain this well then tomorrow or the day after that he'll be out of the ICU and in a normal room."

A little bit of relief came onto his face. "Do you know by any chance when he might awaken?"

The nurse was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, with his vitals stable as they are, it could be anytime now."

"Thank you for the information." He left shortly after. Pein had been thinking about something ever since the incident occured.

////////\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////

The next day after school only Pein and Sasori went. However before entering the room Pein spoke. "I have been thinking about this for awhile now and for the time being I think Deidara should still be in Akatsuki." Seeing the questioning gaze on Sasori's face he continued.

"I owe him my life and the least we can do is make sure what time he has left is not cut short or spent alone. Besides, I know about your feelings for him. And the fact you keep coming everyday to see him means you still like him, am I correct?" He raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms. The ring with the kanji for 'Sei' inscribed on it was already in his hand.

"Is it a problem?" His feelings for the younger male remained unphased. Even after what he found out.

"No. I have to make a quick call but I want you to take this, You know what to do." He handed the ring to Sasori who nodded and went inside the teen's new room. The nurse had been right. Early that morning he had been transferred to a normal room to be watched.

//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\///\\\\\\

Walking up to the blonds bed he noted how it looked like the teen would just wake up any second now. Truthfully he would rather have the blond awake and yelling at him rather than laying there looking so _helpless_.

'At least he's a little better.' He thought while slipping the ring on the blue eyed boys finger.

Strangely enough as soon as he took a step back the boy in the bed started to stir.

Sasori's breath was practically caught in his throat as the blond slowly opened his visible blue eye. He was puzzled for a moment as the teen looked to the right and slowly sat up before looking to the left and he could plainly see confusion in that pale blue eye.

Tilting his head slightly the first words to utter out of the blonds mouth. "Who are you, un?"

//////////\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\

Auhtors Note:

Finally done with this chapter. Now I can move on to writing the romantic/comedy/fluffy bits.

Yes, depsite the awful first chapter the rest of the story is a romantic comedy.

Finished: 05/07/2009, 03:39-52-53am.


	2. Visits and confession

Document Opened: 05/07/209, 04:02am.

Authors Note:

Couldn't wait to get started on this chapter. And before I forget...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I think this more or less redundant since _we all know that we don't own it_. I mean come on, Akatsuki would have their own yaoi-filled spin-off if we did.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////

The first thing to come to light when he woke up was the fact his head hurt. Secondly he couldn't quite remember anything because his head felt foggy. Slowly he pushed himself up with his right arm while looking out of the window. 'Where am I, un?'

Finally looking to the left he saw another male with slightly messy red hair and earthen eyes. "Who are you, un?" He had tilted his head in confusion.

The red haired male let out a breath he had been holding and spoke. "My names Akasuna Sasori. But thats not important right now, I'll go let a nurse know that you're awake."

In silence the earthen eyed teen left. "Sasori, un." He said the name in a low voice. It seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place it. Then his blue eye widened for a moment. Upon the realization that he didn't even know his own name. Trying as hard as he could he couldn't remember anything before waking up. And that scared him.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\//////\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////

Less then ten minutes later Sasori and Pein were in the fairly empty waiting room while a doctor checked Deidara over and explained a few things.

"The nurse was right he doesn't seem to remember anything." Sasori ran his right hand through his hair. Frustrated at that matter.

"Then this could work out quite well for us." Pein liked to think ahead and had been planning for this just in case it had happened.

"What good could possibly come of this? It's bad enough he's going to find out he's dying all over again and now he doesn't even have what good memories he may have had to..." Sasori was cut off by Pein. "Correct, he doesn't have his _old _memories. But isn't making new memories what friends and his _boyfriend_ are for?" Pein expression was smug at the reaction from the red head.

"You are seriously suggesting that I go in there and tell the person that pretty much hates our guts that we're suddenly his friends and I'm his boyfriend?" He would be damned if he wasn't thinking about doing it despite how absurd it sounded. It wasn't like he wanted the blond for a one night stand anyway.

"Consider this. Would you rather wake up with no memories, all alone and find out you're dying or would you rather at least have _someone_ there to not be _alone_." He left out the little fact that if Sasori didn't agree then he was going to tell him anyway. Having done some special research he had plans that went farther then he would let on right now.

Before Sasori could reply a tall man with shaggy black hair, blue eyes and square glasses addressed them. "Is either of you an Akasuna Sasori?"

"I am." He faced the man. "Mr. Katsuiwa is asking to see you."

Sasori nodded and stood up. "Remember my words." Pein told him in a low voice. It made the red head pause for a moment but he continued with the doctor.

////////\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

While walking down the corridor the doctor was informing him of a few things. "Mr. Katsuiwa doesn't remember anything prior to waking up and so any information that is considered an overload could do him a lot of harm right now."

Sasori had his arms crossed. "What's considered an _overload_?"

"Things such as sexual orientation, reminders of a tragedy or abuse. Anything along those lines. So far we believe he may have repressed memory, a form of dissociative amnesia, we're only leaning that way now since he seemed to respond a little to his name." It was quiet for a moment as Sasori took in the information.

Soon they reached the room and the doctor instructed him to enter as he would be leaving to go check on another patient.

////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\/////////\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\

He went in and Deidara was sitting up, hearing him come in the teen looked at him for a moment before turning to look out of the window to his left, a solemn look was on his face. "Can I ask you a question, un?"

"Yes." Sasori walked closer until he was standing near the blonds bed. "How do you know me, un?" He didn't bother to look at Sasori who seemed conflicted over telling the blond what Pein said or the truth.

"That part is _complicated_." On his part it was. He still had feelings for the teen but seeing him this way was making him want to tell Pein's little lie.

The blond turned to face him. "I don't care if it's bad. Please, un?" That blue eye of his was pleading to know something, anything.

Sasori sat down in the chair beside the bed and let out a quiet sigh. "Let's start with something simple for the moment. See the ring on your hand?"

He glanced down and looked at it, he had noticed it earlier but wasn't sure what it was for. "Yeah, un."

"That symbolizes your being in Akatsuki." He was going to have be careful with what he said. The wrong thing could trigger a memory or something worse.

"What's Akatsuki, un?" He looked back down at the ring and then at Sasori.

"Including you there are ten members in all. We're just a highschool gang. We get into fights but nothing illegal." 'So far.' He thought, Pein was not an easy person to read. "You were the last one to join. Albeit reluctantly though." He figured that was close enough to the truth to not hurt at the moment.

"What are the others like, un?" He appeared more curious then solemn now at least.

"You'll find that out in due time." They would have to re-introduce themselves so to speak. "Are you sure you can't tell me how you know me, un?" He _really_ wanted to know.

"That would be best left for another time. Besides, too much information right now could be bad for you. Just let what you know now sink in and I'll tell you tomorrow." He was officailly stuck. He wanted the blond but then if he ever regained his memories or hints as to before, then he knew the teen would probably go back to hating him.

"Promise, un?" His pale blue eye was practically pleading again. "Promise. Visiting time is almost over so rest and we'll be back tomorrow." They'd have to be. Of course he was not about to ditch the teen. But how different he was now as to just a week ago was starting to bother him. Not to mention the little bits of guilt concerning their fights with him. But they hadn't known. 'Not much of an excuse though.' He thought a little bitterly.

Deidara nodded and watched Sasori leave before laying back down onto the hospital bed. He evaluated what he knew so far and within a few mnutes he had fallen asleep. ///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////

"Are you f*cking serious?" Hidan, the silver haired teen crossed his arms and eyed Pein with disbelief. "I am quite serious and it has already been put into effect anyway." He still felt it was the least they could do.

"Why are we doing this anyway? It's not like we _knew_ he had a problem to begin with." Kisame, like the rest had felt some guilt over the matter but they honestly didn't know.

"Thats no excuse. He saved my life and we owe him that much. Keep in mind that anytime we were fighting he could have _died_ and it would have been _our _fault. We are _not _murderers." He eyed the rest of them.

"But do we really have time for this with the fight coming up?" Itachi took a step forward. His face blank.

"It won't be for awhile yet. They're still five people short." The main reason he had been so persistent in recruiting the blond, he wanted him before they tried to come after him so to speak.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday you are to all come. Dismissed." He turned away to leave, Konan following since she lived next door to him.

/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\

The next day around twelve thrity pm the Akatsuki were in the waiting room, only one member at a time was allowed to see him. The visit was to be kept to two minutes since there were nine of them.

Sasori opted for going last and since Hidan had been complaining a little about it, Pein made him go first.

////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hidan sighed and knocked on the thick wooden door. "Come in, un." He heard and went in. Not understanding why he was so nervous about seeing the younger blond.

Deidara looked at him curiously as he seemed nervous. "You can go if you want, un," He didn't blame the stranger for not wanting to be there. He wanted to get out of his room too.

"Thats not it. It's just f*cking weird." Truthfully it was, having to pretend to be the teens friend and seeing him like this didn't help matters.

"Did I know you, un?" He was familiar. Not like Sasori but not far off.

"Oh right, names Hidan. You didn't know any of us too well since you were still a newb."

"Newb, un?" He couldn't recall knowing what it meant.

"Newbie, you were the last one to join so don't be surprised if the others act the same." The violet eyed teen was glancing off the side. Seemingly unsure of what to say next.

He was spared that since the blond had made the next attempt at some kind talk which led to them spending the ext haf minute discussing the weather outside,

Hidan was more then relieved when it was time to for him to go but still felt more guilt then he felt he should have about the matter.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next few minutes he spent trying to remember everyone's names. Hidan had been first then another teen...Itachi he mouthed out. He had been a but more blunt about how they knew each other and had apparently been slightly competitive at certian things and after that was a Kakuzu who wasn't much of talker and had almost seemed distracted.

Kisame came after and was better then the others at least. Quite a bit friendlier. Followed by a green haired teen, Zetsu. He had brought him a plant. A pretty one he could easily admit since it was so vibrant and in bloom.

Tobi had come in after that and had an eye patch over his left eye but was possibly nicer then Kisame.

A female had come in next and had showed him how she could she make a few different origami pieces. Incredibly fast but had left a crane. After that it was their leader, Pein, who had come in and had only stated that he someting to tell him after he left the Hospital and then it was finally time for Sasori to come in and hopefully tell him how he knew him.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Very few things could effect him like something like this was. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest while he walked down the hallway alone. Everyone save for Pein and Konan had left to go take care of a few other things for the gang and he knew Pein was only staying since he wanted to make certian that the less-than-little lie was set into effect without a hitch.

So now, here he was knocking on the wooden door, not really prepared to tell a lie that after thinking about it, probably would do more harm than good in the long run.

"Come in, un." He let out a quick breath and went in. Deciding to just delay _that_ part until before he left.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So, are you going to tell me or not, un?" He asked curiously. The red head was still very hesitant to say anything and this was only leading hin to believe that it might have been bad.

"Are you sure you really want to know right now? You only woke up yesterday." He hated making excuses but the puppeteer had doubts about this.

"I told you already that I don't care if it's bad or whatever. I just want to know as much about before as possible, un." He watched as Sasori glanced to the side for a moment before looking at him with a semi-blank expression.

"Fine. I don't know how you'll take ths but you were my.....boyfriend."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:

Some of this chapter was rushed so I could go ahead and get it up since Dei gets to leave the hospital in the next chapter and starts _re-adjusting _to normal life with the Akatsuki.

Next chapter will be longer and shouldn't take as long to get up. And there is a reason why their visits aside from HIdan were not detailed. That's for later chapters.:D.

And as an extra note, this fic did recieve any votes in my current poll. And under the pen-name MatsuoMiwa, I am taking fanfic one-shot requests. See my fav authors for the link to the profile and for vids my alternate YouTube name is MatsuoMiwa87.

Finished: 07/12/2009, 11:25pm.


End file.
